Cosplay with Me!
by TheLoneWhiteAndGreenWolf
Summary: "Cosplay with me!" She said, so why is Bickslow wearing a princess dress? Find out why in this One-Shot! BixLu! Bickslow and Lucy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So! Thank you to those of you who have followed me! I really am happy you did!

Now to get down to business.

This story is going to be a...

BixLu One-Shot!

Most of my newer posts will be one, two, or three shots. Info on my profile about which thing is which.

This one will be rated K+. Just because it will be cute. Nothing big.

Well, hope you guys read it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Thank you all for checking this one-shot out! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or it's characters. Just the plot in this one-shot! And eventually Bickslow! Mwahahah!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Cosplayer!" Bickslow called walking up to the bar.

"Bixy! What have I told you about calling me that~?" Lucy whined.

"Sorry, force of habit hun." Bickslow smiled kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy sighed taking another sip of her strawberry smoothie, Lucy smiled before leaning in and whispering in his ear, "Cosplay with me!"

Bickslow blushed.

"O-oh really... Do you m-mean n-now?" He stuttered

Lucy pulled away and blushed, and thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Oh. Okay...?"

"I want to choose the last one you wear!" She smirked devilishly.

"Okay?"

"Well, let's go!" Lucy cheered grabbing Bickslow's hand, pulling him close behind her.

…

Ten Minutes Later

…

Lucy and Bickslow arrived at her house and Lucy quickly dashed into her closet. She had been waiting for a chance to ask him to cosplay with her, but in all reality, it was only going to be him doing the cosplaying for her. Since they started dating, Bickslow had told her every kink he had. His largest one was cosplaying. Hence the reason why he fought her at Fantasia.

Lucy smiled and walked out of her closet at least a dozen outfits for him to try on.

"Oh, my, God…" Bickslow muttered.

"What?" Lucy asked putting the outfits on the bed.

"When did you get those?" Bickslow asked shocked she had so many of them.

"That's. My. Secret!" Lucy chuckled. "Come here," Lucy cooed.

Bickslow carefully walked over and started looking through the outfits and chose some.

A cop.

A teacher.

A hippie.

A musician.

And a hero.

'What the hell is she thinking?' Bickslow wondered seeing that Lucy's smile had not yet disappeared.

"Okay, put the cop one on first!" Lucy cheered.

Bickslow did as she asked and went into the restroom to change.

Two minutes later he walked out wearing the cop outfit.

He wore a light blue t-shirt tucked into his navy blue pants. His black shoes were nicely polished and he had a fake gun on his hip.

Lucy chuckled.

"Okay! Say cheese!" Lucy cheered taking a picture of him.

"Wha-" Before he could finish she was pushing him back into the restroom with the next outfit.

The teacher.

This one was taking him longer to put on, but Lucy figured as much.

Around five minutes later he walked out with a slight blush on his face.

"Remind me why I chose this one..." Bickslow stated.

Lucy on the other hand, squeaked happily. Bickslow looked good.

He had his hair pushed back and his visor was off. Instead of the visor Bickslow was wearing glasses to make the outfit believable. His white long sleeve shirt was covered with a black blazer buttoned up as far as it would go. He had a black and white tie around is neck making him seem more professional. He also had on black dress pants and black shoes and he smiled.

"I wouldn't mind wearing this out in public..." He muttered.

"Good, now smiled." Taking the picture she chuckled, "I might just hold you to your word Bickslow..."

Bickslow chuckled again before taking the next outfit and going back to the restroom.

This time it was the hippie, and boy did Bickslow regret choosing it.

Not even a minute he came out and glared at her.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really."

All he was wearing was a set of soft loose rainbow pants, and tan vest with strings on it, and a necklace with a peace sign on it.

"You chose it," She laughed.

"Yeah. I know I did. I only saw a name tag. NOT the actual clothing." He argued, "And don't you dare take a picture of this one," He said seeing she had her camera ready to snap the picture.

"Why~?" She whined.

"I said 'no' because I don't look good in this one."

"Fine!" Lucy sighed before tossing the next outfit at him. "Go change."

Bickslow smiled at this one, he was actually looking forward to seeing what she had in there.

Would he really look good as a musician?

Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom blushing.

Lucy had tricked him.

When he thought of a musician, he thought of a conductor, or a person who plays to the conductor. NOT what he had on.

He looked like a rock star.

His white V-neck t-shirt was slightly covered by a black leather vest. He wore sunglasses and a choker with an X on it. His pants were black jeans and his shoes were converse that were, of course, black. Too complete the look, Bickslow had multiple rings and bracelets with band names on it.

Lucy smiled at him before going to the stereo and turning on their favorite band, Three Days Grace.

"Lucy..? What are you doing..?" Bickslow asked curiously.

"I'm putting on our song!"

Just as she said that she tossed him the CD's case. It was their album Human.

Next thing he knew he heard their song and smiled.

 _Late at night I could hear the crying_  
 _I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_  
 _When all the love around you is dying_

 _How do you stay so strong?_  
 _How did you hide it all for so long?_  
 _How can I take the pain away?_  
 _How can I save_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_  
 _Never thought you'd fall so far_  
 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
 _I won't let you fall tonight_  
 _Fallen angel_

 _You do it all for my own protection_  
 _You make me feel like I'll be okay_  
 _Still I have so many questions_

 _How do you stay so strong?_  
 _How did you hide it all for so long?_  
 _How can I take the pain away?_  
 _How can I save_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_  
 _Never thought you'd fall so far_  
 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
 _I won't let you fall tonight_  
 _Fallen angel, just let go_  
 _You don't have to be alone_  
 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
 _I won't let you fall tonight_

 _I was right beside you_  
 _When you went to hell and back again_  
 _I was right beside you_  
 _When you went to hell and back again_  
 _And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark_  
 _Never thought you'd fall so far_  
 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
 _I won't let you fall tonight_  
 _Fallen angel, just let go_  
 _You don't have to be alone_  
 _Fallen angel, close your eyes_  
 _I won't let you fall tonight_  
 _Fallen angel_

Lucy walked over to Bickslow, and whipped under his eye.

"There's no need to cry Bixy. You know I love you." Lucy whispered kissing under his eyes and then his cheeks.

"I know babe. I know."

"Good, do you want to continue, or would you rather stop?" She asked.

"Tell you what. I don't want to do the last one, but I'll do the outfit you chose. Under ANY circumstances you are NOT allowed to take a picture. Okay?" Bickslow knew she wanted to, but he just wanted it to stay between them. No one else. He knew it had to be something embarrassing.

"Okay Bixy. I promise." Lucy gave him the camera as if to make him trust he and she sat on the bed waiting for him to change.

Not even a minute after Bickslow got into the bathroom, Lucy hear him yell.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS LUCY?!"

The second the words left his mouth Lucy busted out laughing.

...

15 minutes later

...

Bickslow marched out of the bathroom in pink, sparkly, high heels and a puffy pink princess dress and a tiara that had pink gems on it.

Lucy busted out laughing.

"I didn't ACTUALLY think you would put it on! Bwahahah!" Lucy clutched her stomach and began to cry.

"I showed you. There. Now I'm getting back into my rock star outfit." Bickslow muttered before marching back into the bathroom, ripping the dress off, and getting back into his previous outfit.

"I'm sorry Bixy~!" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay. Let's go back to the guild." He chuckled looking down at her and dragged her back to the guild smiles plastered on both of their faces.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm alive! Shocking I know... ANYWAYS! I'm sorry for not updating... Stuff has been happening and things are getting bad. I am going to attempt to start updating once again like I used to, but no promises...**

 **NEXT STORY THAT WILL BE UPDATED WILL BE THE FRELU ONE-SHOT!**

 **SO DON'T MISS IT!**

 **Love you guys SO MUCH!**

 **Love always,**

 **E.C.**


	3. PLEASE READ

_**FOLLOW/ADD FOR ANY AND ALL UPDATE INFORMATION, NEW STORIES, OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT! ENJOY!**_

 **Snapchat:**

 _-tlwagw1_

 **Instagram:**

 _-tlwagw1_

 **Twitter:**

 _\- tlwagw1_


End file.
